A Quest to Find Eachother
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Takes place during Suburban Knights, after a long day of traveling Poe can't sleep and something wild happens in the late hours. CinemaSnobxOC


A Quest To Find Eachother  
_Suburban Knights Lemon One Shot for LittleredXOXO _

It was dark, but early. It was too soon to actually get up. I wasn't really tired, I just kept tossing and turning in my uncomfortable tent which I had to share with four other people; Marzgurl, Nostalgia Chick, Lupa and Jewwario. I would of liked to share a tent with my boyfriend, Cinema Snob but my boss, The Nostalgia Critic, had thought the girls should have a tent together to prevent sexual activity. Well that was a stupid idea because Jewwario is male and all the other girls (except me) are attracted to him.

I get up and go for a walk. My Sailor Moon costume that I was wearing was all dirty from the quest I had been on but it's the only thing I have to wear since no one wanted to carry luggage around on the quest.

I begin wandering threw the forest. I see a nearby river where I can possibly bathe in. However I see three cloaked strangers. Crap. They are back.

"Tell us where your leader is hiding and we won't kill you." Said one of the cloaked strangers.

"I don't think so!" I whip out my Sailor Moon heart wand that I bought off ebay and it begins to glow.

"Oh crap, we are scared of light!" One of the cloaked strangers said. It was male and he was the biggest of the group.

"Run away!" The only female of the group said and they left.

I laugh and say, "Coward!"

I begin to strip naked and go into the river, which is cold, but feels nice to soak in. Its quiet and I'm starting to feel relax.

I hear footsteps and I turn around to see a man's shadow. It doesn't look like one of the cloaked strangers, but I feel suspicious.

I cover my exposed breast and say, "Stop, in the name of the moon I will punish you!"

The man spoke, "Actually, its your moon that I will be punishing." I heard a crack of a whip.

I know that voice. And I blush.

"What are you doing here so late?" I ask the man.

The man says, "I'd ask you the same question."

He comes closer so I can see his face. It was Cinema Snob. We were both in the water, completely naked. I blush harder since we never actually seen each other naked before.

"I wasn't tired. I felt kind of dirty so I wanted to rinse off." I said.

He wraps his arms around my waist and says, "I feel kind of dirty myself, if you know what I mean."

He kisses my neck and let out a soft moan. But I have the courage to shake him off me.

"What?" He asks.

"We promised each other that we wouldn't have sex until our quest is over." I said.

"But Poe, its been three days! I can't wait much longer! This quest can go on for weeks and if not years because of Critic's stupidity!" Cinema Snob complained.

"I know. I just want my first time to special." I say.

"But your Sailor Moon Cosplay made you look super hot, I can't wait much longer." He said.

I look into his eyes and sigh. "Fine, just don't tell anyone about this." I said.

"I won't!" He says. Then he kisses me. My arms wrap around his neck as my knees wrap around his waist.

Our kiss depends as he carries me to the shore and lays me down on the floor. He kisses my breast and I let out a louder moan.

He smirks. And bites on my nipple making me groan out in pleasure. His mouth moves down to my womanhood and starts sucking on my silky folds.

"Do you like how it feels?" He asks.

"Yes. More!" I cry out.

He licks and sucks on me for a little while longer. Then he looks at me and askes, "Are you ready?"

"Don't make it hurt." I say.

"I'll try not to." He says and inserts himself inside me. I scream in pain. I never had this happen to me before. I felt as if my insides were being ripped apart.

Soon it eventually becomes pleasure like I have never felt before. I'm moaning as loud as I can.

"SNOOOOOOOOB!" I cry out.

"POOOOOOOOE!" He cries after me.

With the last few thrusts, we reach our climaxes and he turns to me and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

We lay on the ground, still naked, and each others arms until I hear, "Ahem!"

We turn around to see Critic, who looked very angry at the both of us.

He says, "And this is why you sleep in separate tents."


End file.
